Kiss for Money
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Tenten tidak pernah tahu akan menjadi apa di rumah besar milik Sasuke Uchiha. tapi yang dia tahu, hidupnya takkan sama seperti dulu lagi. AU, OOC, Typos, Bad Summary! Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Saya mau nitip fanfic alay disini. Buat yang ngefans sama Tenten silahkan merapat :D saya gak tahu ini fanfic bagus atau enggak, tapi mungkin kalian akan tahu setelah membacanya. Buat fanfic yang belum di selesaikan saya mohon ampun:$, tiba-tiba saja otak saya blank dan buntu! Sama sekali gak ada ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic yang itu:" jadi saya pikir mungkin otak saya akan kembali fresh jika sudah mempublish fanfic abal yang satu ini-_- buat typos atau OOC, saya gak akan bosen ngasihtau tentang hal ini, tapi saya juga manusia biasa, jadi pasti ada beberapa typos yang luput dari pandangan mata saya yang minus ini:3. udah deh, langsung dibaca aja biar tahu bagus atau enggaknya. Happy Read^^**

 _ **KISS FOR MONEY by yumeiko21 fumasaki**_

Tenten merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas futon. Gadis bercepol dua itu memijit pelan pelipisnya. Setelah beberapa menit berbaring, ia meraih tas kecilnya yang tadi dilemparnya sembarangan dan merogoh-rogoh isinya. Tenten mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang diterimanya tadi sore sebagai gajinya dibulan ini dan memasukkannya kedalam tabungan kecil, sedangkan beberapa lembar sisanya ia simpan dibawah lemari untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Memang tidak banyak, gadis berusia 18 tahun itu hanya bekerja sebagai seorang _maid_ disalah satu café di kota Tokyo. Gajinya pun tidak banyak, namun cukup untuk membantu ayahnya yang sehari-hari bekerja sebagai seorang kuli bangunan.

Tenten hanya tinggal berdua bersama ayahnya, karena ibunya sudah meninggal 5 bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu harus melalui masa-masa sulit bersama ayahnya tanpa sosok ibu. Saat itu ibunya menderita kanker paru-paru dan harus segera di operasi dengan biaya yang sangat besar. Setelah berusaha meminjam dana kesana-kemari, akhirnya ayah Tenten berhasil mendapatkan uang pinjaman dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar di Tokyo. Untunglah ayah Tenten berhasil membuat orang itu mempercayainya. Mereka tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara melunasi hutang yang sangat banyak itu, saat itu yang ada dipikiran ayahnya adalah: keselamatan Istrinya.

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Namun seminggu kemudian ibu Tenten menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mereka sempat berontak dan menuduh sang dokter yang tidak becus melakukan operasi, mereka meminta agar uang mereka dikembalikan. Namun pada akhirnya mereka menerima dengan lapang dada. Menurut Tenten, menuntut sang dokter tidak akan mengembalikan ibunya lagi. Tenten dan ayahnya masih berada dalam suasana duka, tapi mereka harus bekerja lebih keras untuk melunasi semua hutang ayahnya. Meskipun hal itu mungkin akan terjadi bertahun-tahun lagi mengingat pekerjaan mereka sekarang.

"Tousan?" Tenten melongokkan kepalanya keruang tamu. Pukul 16.45 sore. Biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini ayahnya sudah pulang bekerja dan sedang duduk bersantai diruang tamu. Gadis itu pergi ke kamar ayahnya, mungkin lelaki paruh baya itu lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun ketika Tenten membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. Nihil. Lelaki itu tidak ada disana atau dimanapun didalam rumahnya.

Tenten berjalan menuju dapur dan hendak mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas. Ketika tangannya berhasil meraih pegangan pintu kulkas dan bersiap membukanya, mata hazel coklatnya menangkap sebuah kertas yang ditempel di pintu kulkas. Pasti pesan dari ayahnya. Tenten dan ayahnya memang sering berkomunikasi dengan cara menempelkan kertas berisi pesan pada pintu kulkas. Itu cara mereka jika salah satu dari mereka tidak sempat mengatakannya secara langsung. Menurut ayah Tenten, kulkas adalah benda yang paling sering dikunjungi, sehingga apabila meninggalkan pesan di depan pintu kulkas akan lebih cepat diketahui daripada meninggalkan pesan pada benda-benda lainnya.

Tenten mulai membaca barisan kalimat yang ditulis ayahnya. Pesan kali ini sepertinya lebih panjang daripada yang lainnya. Biasanya ayahnya hanya akan menempel kertas berisi tulisan singkat seperti ' _panaskan makanan di dapur'_ atau _'Tousan akan pulang pukul 9 malam'._ Firasat Tenten mengatakan bahwa pesan ini merupakan pesan yang penting.

' _Tenten, maaf Tousan pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Tapi Tousan harus melakukannya dan mencari uang yang banyak untuk masa depanmu. Tousan janji akan kembali secepatnya dan segera menebusmu. Jadilah gadis yang mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada siapapun. Berjanjilah pada Tousan kau tidak akan mengecewakan Tousan. Setelah Tousan kembali nanti, kita akan berkumpul seperti dulu lagi dan menjadi keluarga yang majikanmu seperti kau menuruti Tousan. Tousan akan segera kembali dan menebusmu. selama menunggu Tousan, bekerjalah dengan rajin, Tenten. Tousan menyayangimu'._

Tenten menggenggam kertas itu dengan tangan bergetar. Tulisan di dalam kertas terasa seperti melayang-layang tak tentu arah. Mata Tenten berkunang-kunang, kepalanya mendadak terserang pusing hebat. Ia tidak mengerti, apa maksud ayahnya menulis pesan konyol seperti itu? Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Ini bukan bulan april. Lalu apakah ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya? Seingatnya, ulangtahunnya masih empat bulan lagi. Lantas apa tujuan ayahnya menulis pesan seperti ini? Konyol, benar-benar konyol.

"Tousan keluarlah! Ini tidak lucu!" Tenten berteriak didalam rumahnya. Rasa haus yang tadi menjalari lehernya, kini menguap entah kemana.

"baiklah Tousan, kau berhasil mengerjaiku! Bisa kita akhiri permainan bodoh ini sekarang?!" hening. Tidak ada jawaban kecuali suaranya sendiri yang menggema di langit-langit rumahnya.

Gadis itu berlari menuju kamar ayahnya, berharap laki-laki itu sedang berbaring di kasurnya dan mengejutkannya sambil berkata "kena kau!". Tapi ruangan itu tetap kosong, tidak ada perubahan sejak Tenten merapikannya pagi tadi. Itu berarti tadi pagi ayahnya tidak pergi bekerja dan langsung meninggalkannya tanpa kembali kerumah. Mata Tenten mulai berkaca-kaca. Membayangkan hidup sendiri tanpa kedua orangtua yang dicintainya adalah hal yang paling ditakutkannya seumur hidup.

 **TOKTOKTOK!**

Begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan, gadis itu langsung berlari secepat kilat menghampiri pintu. Wajahnya terlihat harap-harap cemas. Dengan sekali hentakan, pintu itu berhasil dibukanya lebar-lebar. Penuh percaya diri ia mengatakan

"Tousan! Aku tahu kau—" gadis itu tertegun, penuh rasa sedih dan kecewa—juga takut, ketika dilihatnya yang berdiri didepan pintu bukanlah orang yang diharapkannya. Tenten mundur selangkah, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menutup dengan keras pintu rumahnya. Sebelum pintunya benar-benar menutup, orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Tenten itu langsung menahannya agar tidak tertutup.

"aku tidak menerima tamu!" Tenten berteriak nyaring dari balik pintu, gadis itu harus berjuang keras untuk mendorong pintunya agar tidak terbuka. Apalagi ini? Tamu macam apa yang memaksa tuan rumahnya untuk membuka pintu? Oh Kami-sama, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! Tapi nyatanya Tenten kalah tenaga, karena orang yang memaksa untuk membuka pintu rumahnya, bukan hanya satu orang.

… **..**

"siapa kalian?" Tenten duduk dengan canggung di sofa ruang tamunya. Ia membalas satu-satu tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Disekelilingnya berdiri lima orang pria berbadan tegap dan berkacamata hitam, aksen mereka seperti seorang _bodyguard._ Sementara itu seorang pria muda duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Tenten. Wajahnya datar, kulitnya putih, pakaiannya rapi, dan aromanya harum. Gayanya sangat maskulin. Sejak lima menit yang lalu setelah mereka berhasil menerobos pintu rumah Tenten, tidak ada sepatah katapun terlontar selain tatapan mata yang tajam dan menusuk. Tidak semuanya memberi tatapan dingin, hanya pemuda yang duduk itu saja yang terus memandangi Tenten seakan ia memiliki hutang yang menumpuk. Benar!

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Duduklah! Aku merasa risih jika kalian berdiri mengelilingiku seperti ini!" Tenten menggerutu pada lima pria yang berdiri tegap mengelilinginya, seakan-akan ia adalah barang lelang mahal yang harus dijaga ketat agar tidak disentuh orang-orang. Tidak ada yang menanggapi, mereka semua masih larut dalam keheningan. Bahkan Tenten bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

"hey kau! Dasar tidak sopan! Suruh temanmu untuk duduk juga. Memangnya kau saja yang ingin duduk?" omel Tenten pada pemuda yang duduk di sofa. gadis itu mulai kesal. Tidak ada yang merespon perkataannya. Akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat dan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ini bukan hari ulangtahunnya. Dasar Tenten! Masihkah ia tidak mengerti?

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat tangannya dan memberi isyarat, lalu dengan serentak lima pria dewasa berkacamata hitam itu keluar dari rumahnya. "aku datang untuk menagih hutang" ujarnya datar sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Tenten. Tenten membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"hu-hutang? Hutang yang mana?"

"hutang yang dipinjam ayahmu lima bulan yang lalu untuk biaya perobatan istrinya"

"t-tapi, aku tidak tahu sekarang dia ada di—"

"aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku kesini untuk membawamu"

Kali ini mata Tenten seakan mau melompat dari tempatnya. Ia ingat pesan yang ditulis ayahnya. Jangan-jangan pemuda ini berniat menjadikannya pembantu, atau yang lebih parah dia akan dijadikan—?

"kumohon! Biarkan aku bekerja dan mencari uang untuk melunasinya! Aku janji akan melunasinya dengan cepat" pinta Tenten setengah memohon. Pemuda dihadapannya masih memasang wajah datar, sama sekali tidak tergerak hatinya untuk mempertimbangkan perkataan Tenten.

"untuk melunasi hutang ayahmu, kau memang akan bekerja. Dirumahku, tanpa bayaran" jawabnya dengan dingin. Tenten ingin menyela dan mengatakan sesuatu, namun si pemuda sudah melontarkan kata-katanya lagi, kali ini terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak boleh dibantah.

"ayahmu sudah membuat perjanjian. Jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya" sang pemuda bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia menjentikkan jarinya tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Tenten untuk berbicara. Karena lima pria berkacamata hitam tadi langsung mengelilinginya kembali. "bawa dia" perintah pemuda itu dengan dingin. Mereka langsung memegangi kedua lengan Tenten dan menggiringnya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang sangat mengkilat.

"tunggu! Aku mohon! Siapa yang akan mengurus rumahku?" gadis itu mencoba memberontak, namun pegangan di kedua lengannya sangatlah ketat, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut.

… **..**

Rumah besar berwarna biru tua itu dikelilingi pagar beton yang tinggi. Dihalaman rumah terdapat airmancur besar yang disekelilingnya ditumbuhi tanaman hias. Tenten terpana ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya memasuki kawasan rumah. Ternyata rumah itu dikenal dengan nama Uchiha.

Pemuda tadi berjalan di koridor samping rumah yang luas, sementara Tenten bersama para _bodyguard_ berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya. Di sepanjang halaman koridor, terdapat kebun bunga mawar yang sedang mekar dengan indah. Sore ini banyak pelayan-pelayan yang berlalu lalang atau mengurusi tanaman di halaman. Mereka semua membungkuk hormat ketika pemuda berwajah datar itu lewat. Tenten menjadi malu sendiri jika mengingat perilakunya tadi sore yang tidak sopan.

"Azuka, tolong kau antar gadis ini ke kamarnya. Ia adalah pelayan Sasuke-sama yang baru" salah satu _bodyguard_ berkata pada seorang _maid_ berambut biru muda.

"baiklah. Mari ikut aku" ujar gadis itu dengan sopan. Tenten menurut dan mengikuti Azuka yang hendak menunjukkan kamarnya.

"namamu siapa?" tanya Azuka dengan suara lembut

"Tenten" jawabnya spontan.

Mereka berjalan ke halaman rumah paling belakang. Dihalaman belakang, ternyata terdapat sebuah bangunan cukup besar yang khusus dibangun untuk tempat tinggal para pelayan wanita. Bangunan itu memiliki 3 kamar tidur yang luas, satu kamar tidur bisa memuat hingga 10 orang. Jadi terkesan seperti asrama di sekolah-sekolah. Pada jam-jam seperti ini asrama khusus _maid_ itu kosong, karena semua pelayan wanita nya sedang sibuk bekerja di bangunan utama yang merupakan kediaman sang tuan rumah.

"hhm, kamar nomor 1 sudah penuh. nah Tenten, kau boleh menempati kamar nomor 2, masih ada beberapa kasur yang kosong. Berarti kita sekamar!" kata Azuka dengan ceria, bola mata _amethyst_ nya berbinar-binar. Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil.

"untuk hari ini kau tidak perlu bekerja dulu. Beristirahatlah. Besok pagi baru mulai bekerja. Semoga kau betah ya" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Azuka meninggalkan Tenten menuju bangunan utama.

Tenten menyeret kakinya dan memaksakan untuk melangkah memasuki bangunan. Gadis itu memasuki pintu ruangan yang terletak diantara dua pintu lainnya. Benar kata Azuka, satu kamar bisa menampung hingga 10 orang, kamar pertama sudah penuh, dan kasur kosong yang tersisa di kamar nomor 2 hanya ada 2 kasur, satunya sudah ditempati Tenten yang berarti tersisa satu kasur lagi. Berarti jumlah pelayan wanita di rumah ini adalah 19? Kalau pelayan wanitanya saja sudah banyak, untuk apa pemuda itu menyuruh Tenten menjadi seorang pelayan wanita? Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain lagi? Gadis itu merapikan sprei di kasur yang hendak ditempatinya. Ia memilih kasur yang berada dekat jendela dan mengarah langsung ke halaman yang terdapat kolam ikan.

Gadis itu berbaring di kasurnya. _'Tousan, inikah yang kau maksud dengan Hidup mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada siapapun?'_ batin Tenten sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Langit sudah gelap, dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memejamkan matanya yang lelah. Gadis itu berniat mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh dan pikirannya. Karena besok, ia akan memulai hari yang baru.

…

Tenten membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia bergerak dan mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya. Pendengaran gadis itu menangkap suara-suara berisik yang tadi sore tidak didengarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam.

"dia sudah bangun" Tenten mendengar suara seorang gadis yang berseru pelan. Diruangan itu ternyata bukan hanya dirinya seorang seperti tadi sore, namun ada banyak gadis-gadis lain yang rata-rata seumuran dengan dirinya. Ada yang tidur-tiduran ayam di kasurnya, ada yang sedang merapikan rambut, membaca buku, ada yang mendengarkan musik, dan ada yang menyapu ruangan kamar.

"halo! aku dengar dari Azuka, namamu Tenten 'kan?" seorang gadis berambut _blueberry_ menghampiri Tenten dan menyapanya. Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara gadis yang lain hanya memperhatikannya. "benar" jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum tipis.

"aku Shiiro! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tenten" ujarnya dengan riang sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangan. Tenten meraih tangan gadis bernama Shiiro itu dan membalas jabatan tangannya. Disusul gadis-gadis lain yang ikut mengenalkan diri kecuali Azuka, ia sudah mengenalnya. Ada Sakura, Ayame, Karin, Amaru, Ino, dan Mizumi. Masing-masing memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda, dan mereka menyambut kedatangan Tenten dengan hangat. Mungkin ia memang kehilangan keluarga, tapi sebagai gantinya Kami-sama memberinya keluarga baru yang menyenangkan.

Mereka memberitahu Tenten satu-persatu tentang peraturan di kediaman Uchiha. Mereka harus bangun serentak pukul 6 pagi dan mulai membereskan kamar tidur, selanjutnya mereka harus segera bergegas menuju kediaman Sasuke-sama dan mulai bekerja sesuai bagiannya. Para pelayan akan selesai bekerja tepat pukul 7 malam dan kembali ke asrama. Beberapa pelayan wanita yang mendapat shift malam akan bekerja hingga pukul 9 malam. Mereka dilarang memasuki ruangan pribadi Sasuke-sama yaitu ruang kerjanya dan kamar tidurnya. Yang bertugas membersihkan ruang kerja dan kamar tidur Sasuke-sama hanyalah kepala pelayan, yaitu Guuren obaa-san. Mereka juga harus mengenakan pakaian khusus _maid_ yang telah disediakan.

"aku tidak punya pakaian lagi. Aku tidak membawa apa-apa dari rumah" ujar Tenten. Benar, ia memang tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali pakaian yang dipakainya dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"jangan khawatir Tenten-chan! Kau lihat lemari pakaian itu?" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar. Tenten mengangguk-angguk.

"semua pakaian dalam lemari itu adalah pakaianmu! Ini kuncinya" sambung Sakura lagi sambil menyerahkan kunci lemari. Tenten menerimanya dengan bingung

"b-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya dengan heran, alisnya berkerut-kerut

"tadi Guuren obaa-san yang menyampaikan pada kami. Ia bilang Sasuke-sama sengaja menyiapkan pakaian satu lemari penuh untuk Tenten! Karena Tenten tidak membawa pakaian lain dari rumah" kali ini Mizumi yang menjawab. Meskipun agak aneh karena Sasuke tidak pernah membelikan pakaian untuk pelayannya, namun mereka tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang Tenten. Mereka menerima gadis itu dengan baik.

"Guuren obaa-san mulai berpatroli! Sebaiknya kita cepat matikan lampu dan pergi tidur" ujar Amaru mengingatkan.

Ayame mematikan lampu dan naik ke atas kasurnya, disusul gadis-gadis lain yang juga melakukan hal sama. Pukul 10 tepat. Tidak ada pelayan yang di izinkan terjaga atau berkeliaran jika sudah memasuki pukul 10 malam. Hal ini dilakukan agar para pelayan mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup dan bisa bekerja dengan giat keesokan harinya. Begitupula dengan Tenten. Ia harus mulai bekerja besok.

"selamat malam Tousan, Kaasan" bisiknya pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya.

… **..**

Tenten terbangun ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berbicara dengan suara tegas. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan merapikan kasurnya. Gadis-gadis lain juga melakukan hal sama. Didepan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, seorang wanita setengah baya berdiri sambil memegang senter, karena langit memang belum menampakkan mataharinya. Tenten berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan membuka kuncinya. Didalam lemari sudah disediakan semua pakaian lengkap mulai dari pakaian dalam, handuk, piyama,yukata rumahan, kimono, sampai jubah mandi. Gadis itu merasa malu, siapa yang memilihkan semua pakaian ini untuknya?

Setelah membersihkan diri di toilet yang lebih mirip seperti pemandian umum, mereka bergegas menuju gedung utama dan melaksanakan tugas sesuai bagiannya masing-masing. Tenten bertugas mengurus bagian rumah di lantai tiga bersama Karin dan Amaru.

…

"aku harap hubungan kerjasama ini dapat berjalan sesuai dengan rencana"

"ya. Semoga bantuanku dapat membawa perusahaanmu kembali lagi ke masa kejayaannya dulu, Sasuke"

"aku harap begitu"

Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan seorang investor perusahaannya. Pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Perusahaan industri ekspor impor milik Uchiha memang sedang berada dalam keadaan krisis. Untunglah Sabaku Corporation yang berpusat di Suna mau berlapang dada membantu perusahaan Sasuke yang hampir bangkrut.

"jangan khawatir. Ayahku takkan keberatan membantumu sampai kondisi perusahaanmu kembali normal, kau merupakan seorang pebisnis muda yang sukses" ujar pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut.

"terimakasih. Tapi aku hanya meneruskan apa yang ditinggalkan oleh keluargaku" Sasuke menanggapi pujiannya dengan datar.

"lebih baik kau langsung beristirahat saja. Pelayanku akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu, Gaara" Sasuke berujar lagi. Pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut mengangguk sekali. Lalu dengan satu tepukan tangan, Sasuke memanggil salah satu pelayannya untuk mengantar Gaara ke kamar yang akan Sasuke kembali ke ruangan kerjanya untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan.

… **..**

"Karin-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kami akan segera turun" gumam Tenten ketika melihat Karin yang sedang memandangi sebuah lukisan berbingkai besar yang dipajang di dinding ruangan. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di lantai atas dan akan melanjutkan ke bagian halaman depan.

"eh? Tenten-chan? Ano, aku—" wajah Karin bersemu merah ketika Tenten memegokinya. Gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya pada lukisan besar berbingkai mewah yang tadi dipandangi oleh Karin.

"oh. Bukankah ini lukisan Sasuke-sama?" tanya Tenten dengan polosnya, sementara gadis berambut merah didepannya semakin menjadi salah tingkah.

"etto, hanya saja—dia adalah orang yang kukagumi" pipi Karin semakin merona merah, sementara Tenten hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"bukan apa-apa Tenten-chan. Sebaiknya kita segera turun. Amaru-chan pasti sudah menunggu kita dibawah" setelah memperhatikan air muka Tenten, Karin akhirnya sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya dan buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka akhirnya segera turun kebawah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan selanjutnya.

…

Tenten buru-buru berjalan ke halaman depan Mansion. Gadis itu terlalu terburu-buru hingga kurang memperhatikan langkahnya. Ia tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalulalang di sekitarnya. Hingga sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar berhasil mengentikan langkah gadis bercepol dua tersebut.

"bukankah kau Tenten?" Tenten langsung menolehkan pandangannya pada orang yang menyebut namanya.

"G-Gaara-sama?" gadis itu terbata-bata, mendadak ia merasakan oksigen disekitarnya menipis. Ia gugup, sangat gugup pada orang yang sedang berdiri santai di hadapannya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"etto, aku..aku harus pergi!"

Sepertinya Tenten tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi Gaara sudah mengerti ketika melihat pakaian maid yang dikenakannya. Hanya saja mungkin ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

Gaara merupakan anak dari pemilik café tempat Tenten bekerja dulu. Mereka cukup dekat karena Gaara lah yang menggantikan ayahnya untuk terus memantau perkembangan di café, sementara ayahnya mengurus perusahaan Sabaku Corporation yang berpusat di Sunagakure. Tenten pikir akan sangat memalukan jika ia berhenti bekerja tanpa pemberitahuan dan tiba-tiba malah terpergoki sudah bekerja untuk orang lain. Itu hal yang sangat tidak sopan. Tapi Tenten pun berada di situasi yang sulit.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Jengjengjeng! Gimana? Ada yang penasaran? Menurut kalian yang udah baca, ini cerita sebaiknya dihapus aja atau dilanjut? Soalnya ide ini juga melintas gitu aja pas saya lagi mandi *what?!* hehe saya mengharapkan saran dan kritikan yang membangun ya dari agan-agan dan sista-sista yang ganis dan canis :D semoga mau meninggalkan jejak review yang berkesan banget di hati saya :D sekian dan trims XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menekan tombol favorite serta sudah mau repot-repot meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik tulisan-tulisan di tombol review. Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya yang dapat membuat hati saya tergerak untuk menulis dan kembali menekuni dunia fiksi, meskipun belum tau saya akan tetap berkutat disini atau mungkin hanya singgah untuk waktu yang sangat sebentar. Saya sangat merasa bersalah dan bahkan hampir melupakan tulisan yang satu ini. Akhirnya dihari libur setelah digempur habis-habisan oleh seluruh aktivitas perkuliahan, disinilah saya, sedang menulis kelanjutan dari kisah yang sempat terbengkalai selama berbulan—well hampir bertahun T_T— Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan Selamat Membaca^^**

 **Kiss For Money ch. 2**

Sasuke berputar-putar di kursi ruangannya sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Baru saja ia bertemu empat mata dengan Fugaku—Ayahnya. Biasanya bila Fugaku sudah mengatur pertemuan berdua saja dengan anak bungsunya tersebut bisa diartikan pria ketus tersebut telah mengusung percakapan yang sakral untuk diperbincangkan, entah itu masalah perkantoran maupun klan Uchiha yang merupakan klan ter-elit se-Konoha. Namun sayangnya kedua prediksi topik utama diatas tidak menjadi sajian menu utama dalam makan malam antara ayah dan anak itu kali ini. Karena sesungguhnya Fugaku tengah membicarakan topik yang sangat sakral—benar-benar sakral bagi Sasuke—pasalnya ia membicarakan soal masalah yang dirasa Sasuke begitu memuakkan dan tak pernah ada habisnya untuk dibahas. Masalah pernikahan yang menjurus ke masalah perjodohan.

Oh ayolah berapa umurnya saat ini? 16? 17? Mengapa harus membicarakannya seolah ia masih terlalu naif dan malu-malu untuk mencari jodohnya sendiri? Sasuke telah dewasa, ayah. Dan ia pasti tau pula kapan harus mengambil langkah serius untuk memilih sosok wanita berwibawa seperti yang selama ini diharapkan ayahnya, wanita berwibawa sepantaran Mikoto, ibunya. Tapi ia tak benar tau mungkin hal itulah yang saat ini menjadi pertimbangan ayah dan ibunya untuk segera membicarakan hal penting ini kepada putra mereka. Sudah terlalu dewasa bagi Sasuke untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan masalah percintaan dan ia berhak melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Sudah cukup waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menikmati masa lajangnya, berfoya-foya dan bermain dengan gadis-gadis cantik, menyandang gelar playboy di mata para wanita-wanita yang menggemari pemimpin Uchiha Corporation tersebut.

Menurut Fugaku, Uchiha seharusnya lebih dapat membanggakan bila Penerus Perusahaan mereka memiliki pendamping yang sekelas dengan Uchiha. Well minimal Hyuga. Hal itu pula yang mendasari Fugaku untuk memberi ancaman sengit bagi Putra Bungsunya tersebut untuk segera mencari wanita pendamping yang berkelas dan satu level dengan marga yang disandangnya. Ini merupakan salah satu kelunakan hati ayahnya yang masih memberinya keringanan dengan membawa kekasih Sasuke dan memperkenalkannya dihadapan seluruh klien dalam acara peresmian bergabungnya Uchiha Corp sebagai anggota organisasi Persatuan Perusahaan Lima Negara Besar dimana masih terdapat dua anggota dari negara Konoha yaitu Klan Hyuga dan Klan Namikaze dan kini telah bertambah dengan bergabungnya klan Uchiha.

Acara tersebut akan dilangsungkan seminggu dari sekarang. Fugaku turut memberikan penekanan bahwa bila selama ini Sasuke tidak memiliki kekasih maka tanpa ba bi bu ia akan langsung menjodohkan putranya tersebut dengan seorang putri klan Hyuga yang cantik dan menawan. Yang tentu saja penawaran ini langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke dengan alasan bahwa selama ini ia memiliki kekasih diam-diam yang pastinya akan ia bawa ketika acara persemian perusahaan. Alasan yang kini disesalinya setelah ia sadar bahwa selama ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah terlibat urusan cinta serius.

Wanita-wanita yang didekati Sasuke selama ini hanyalah perempuan munafik yang hanya mengejar uang dan jabatannya. Mana mungkin ia mau membawa salah satu dari golongan wanita licik macam itu untuk diperkenalkan didepan khalayak umum sebagai calon istrinya? Atau bisa saja ia menyewa salah satu model terkenal untuk bekerjasama berpura-pura menjadi pasangannya, lalu beberapa waktu kemudian ia tinggal menyusun rencana untuk membuat drama perpisahan yang sering terlihat di film-film telenovela murahan. Tidak, tidak. Itu sangat bukan Sasuke sekali. Akkh ia merasa kepalanya seperti mau meledak saat ini. Mungkin ia perlu menghirup udara segar sejenak, kebun mawar dibelakang mansion terdengar menggiurkan.

Tenten melirik-lirik bintang yang tertutupi awan kelabu. Malam ini hanya ada sebuah bulan samar yang bersembunyi dibalik awan-awan yang sebentar-sebentar menutupinya, menghalangi manik cokelat milik gadis bercepol itu untuk bertatapan dengan cahaya bulan. Udara malam pun terasa lebih dingin, mungkin karena angin di awal musim gugur yang membawa cuaca tak menentu. Setelah beberapa waktu tinggal dirumah besar ini, gadis itu masih merasa asing dengan suasana rumah yang begitu sepi. Tak disangka ia akan berakhir menjadi seorang budak karena secara tak langsung dijual oleh ayahnya sendiri untuk menebus hutang-hutang mereka karena kematian ibunya. Ia sudah merasa rela, namun bagaimana dengan majikannya yang sebelumnya? Gaara-sama, yang telah begitu baik selama ini dan ia malah melarikan diri begitu saja tanpa kata pamit, dan lebih menggelikan lagi bahwa kenyataan mempertemukan mereka kembali, disini. Seolah dunia hanya selebar daun kelor saja. Tenten tertawa kecil, entah menertawakan takdir atau ikut tertawa bersama nasib untuk menertawakan takdir, entahlah.

"apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?"

Sebuah suara penuh sarkasme menelusup disela-sela udara dingin, mengintimidasi dengan penekanan intonasi yang rendah dan seakan penuh ancaman. Tenten sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara, seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan sorot mata tajam nan rupawan. Pria itu masih mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi yang melingkar tak berguna di kerah leher kemejanya. Sementara kedua tangannya bersembunyi didalam saku celananya, menunjukkan kesan tampan dan berwibawa.

Tenten langsung menundukkan wajahnya dengan canggung, merasa hormat dan takut disaat yang bersamaan, entahlah. Tapi perlahan mulutnya membuka, hendak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke meskipun ia tau pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tak perlu ada jawabnya.

"Aku—" suaranya menggantung di udara. "sedang menertawakan diriku sendiri".

Pfffttt, jawaban konyol macam apa itu. Bahkan gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri saat sadar bahwa kalimatnya barusan sangat absurd. Apakah ia akan dipecat?

Sasuke berdecih sinis. Ia memang kurang memperhatikan setiap pelayan yang bekerja di mansionnya, tapi ia tau bahwa gadis ini memang seorang pekerja baru, yang dijemputnya beberapa waktu lalu karena seorang pria tua yang menjaminkan putrinya sebagai tebusan sementara ia mencari jalan untuk melunasi seluruh hutangnya.

Pria itu mengacuhkan gadis tersebut dan berjalan menuju tempat tenang lainnya, yang sepi dari jangkauan orang-orang. Saat langkah lebarnya perlahan menjauh, gadis itu tiba-tiba bergeming lagi dibelakangya.

"Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke-sama?" suaranya pelan namun menggema di koridor taman yang sepi.

"Hn. Ada perlu apa?" nada datar yang kedengaran tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Tenten memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan majikan barunya ini, selama majikannya bukanlah seorang vampir atau manusia serigala, pikirnya mungkin ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Mengapa kau malah memperkerjakanku disini? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki banyak pelayan? Kehadiranku pastinya takkan banyak membantu perubahan apapun. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang dapat menghasilkan uang lebih? Seperti menjualku, misalnya."

Tenten meremas-remas kedua jemarinya dengan ragu. Ini seperti memancing singa keluar dari kandangnya saja. Sementara Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar. Setelah beberapa detik yang dirasa bagaikan jam, pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman remeh, yang sering dilontarkannya untuk menjatuhkan mental lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu, bila nyatanya uang hasil jual dirimu takkan menambah satu persenpun harta kekayaanku?"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi dari sini saja, daripada tidak menghasilkan apapun dan membuang-buang waktuku untuk hasil yang tak ada, lebih baik aku pergi mencari pekerjaan lain dan kemudian mengumpulkan hasilnya untuk melunasi hutang ayahku padamu".

"Itu tentu saja takbisa ku lakukan. Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau atau ayahmu, salah satu dari kalian harus merasakan sesuatu yang menderita untuk sekedar memuaskanku bahwa kalian akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa melunasi hutang kalian. Lagipula gaji yang kau kumpulkan dari pekerjaanmu selama hidupmu pun takkan bisa membayar seperempat hutang ayahmu"

Lagi-lagi perkataan sinis yang tajam dan menohok. Namun Tenten takkan gentar bila hanya diserang dengan kata-kata yang takkan mempan menggoyahkan mentalnya. Mentalnya terlalu kuat, bahkan bila hanya untuk dihina dan dicaci maki sekalipun.

"Jaga bicara anda tuan Uchiha. Apapun bisa kulakukan jika memang itu satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk mendapatkan uang". Gadis itu berkata dengan cukup tajam, sejenak lupa dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mendekat, hanya untuk mengancam dengan gerak tubuhnya, bahwa ia cukup tertarik dengan wanita asing tersebut.

"Lalu bila aku menyuruhmu menari striptis sekarang juga dengan bayaran yang bahkan dapat melunasi hutangmu dengan satu kali cicilan, apakah kau akan bersedia?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada dingin dan sorot mata yang mengancam, onyx gelapnya seakan hendak menelan Tenten kedalam lautan jiwa yang tak berdasar.

"Sayangnya aku tidak serendah itu, _tuan_ ".

Sasuke mendecih lalu tertawa dengan gestur merendahkan. "Nikmati saja sisa hidupmu dalam mansionku yang megah ini". Ia hendak berlalu pergi lagi, sebelum gadis itu mencegah dengan kalimat-kalimat lain yang cukup kontroversional ditelinganya.

"Mansionmu? Kau cukup sombong dengan harta yang kau miliki saat ini, padahal kau bisa mendapatkan semua ini hanya karena kau cukup beruntung terlahir sebagai seorang yang menyandang marga elit di belakang namamu!". Kesalahan besar, nona. Karena kau telah membangunkan sisi liar yang sedang tertidur dalam diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu berjalan kearah Tenten, terus mendesak gadis itu mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. Sedangkan kedua sisi kepalanya terkunci oleh kedua lengan Sasuke. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin, posisi yang membuat siapa saja seharusnya bergidik ngeri jika mereka menjadi seorang Tenten.

"Perkataan yang bagus, nona. Kau tidak tau dengan siapa kau berbicara. Hidupmu ada ditanganku dan kuharap kau tidak perlu berbuat macam-macam untuk menyelamatkan sisa hidupmu setelah malam ini. Karena apapun yang akan kulakukan padamu, takkan ada yang peduli apalagi menyelamatkanmu. Kau adalah milikku"

Jantung Tenten berdesir kencang, sebagian besar karena takut, dan sisanya lagi karena benci. Ia balik membalas tatapan mata tajam itu seolah tak gentar. Tak membiarkan sang pengintimidasi untuk membaca ketakutan dimatanya.

"aku tak takut" Tenten berucap tanpa gentar, meskipun suaranya parau seperti hampir menangis. Ia tetap memperlihatkan keberaniannya, matanya terus membalas tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan majikannya tersebut.

"Kita lihat seberapa beraninya kau".

Sasuke semakin mendesak tubuh Tenten ke tembok dibelakangnya, tak menyadari bahwa nyali mangsanya semakin menciut, ia tetap bersikukuh untuk memberi gadis ini pelajaran. Agar esok-esok mulutnya tak lagi selancang saat ini. Sedangkan Tenten yang berusaha menghindar tak bisa lari kemana-mana saat dirinya sudah terjebak seutuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya hendak dilakukan pria gila dihadapannya ini? Siapapun tolonglah selamatkan Tenten sekarang.

Tanpa diduga tanpa disangka, entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Sasuke saat itu, ia malah memberi Tenten sebuah pelajaran pertama berupa ciuman dibibirnya. Gadis itu sungguh shock, tapi begitupula dengan Sasuke sendiri yang merutuki pilihan bodohnya untuk mencium pelayannya sendiri. Menurutnya ini adalah perilaku rendahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Tenten meronta-meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menggeliat-geliat dengan sekuat tenaga, namun apa yang dilakukannya adalah sia-sia karena Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki yang tenaganya tak bisa ia imbangi.

Sasuke semakin menekan kepalanya, tak peduli gadis dibawahnya melenguh-lenguh karena kehabisan oksigen. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian ia pun sudah kehabisan pasokan udara dan terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah karena marah dan kesal, dan juga malu bagi Tenten. Gadis itu menubruk tubuh majikannya dan pergi berlari menuju asrama tanpa sekalipun menoleh kearah tuannya lagi. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum sinis, karena telah berhasil mengerjai gadis polos itu. Ia senang ketika memainkan wanita dan membuat mereka semua tergila-gila akan pesonanya, ketagihan akan dirinya.

 _Rasakanlah itu, kau akan mulai jatuh cinta padaku dan merasa candu akan diriku._ Sasuke berpikir dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Sebelum ia berbalik arah, sekilas pria berambut raven tersebut menyentuh bibirnya, entah kenapa ada rasa manis yang membuat ia berpikir bahwa dirinya mungkin sudah gila.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih bagi para Silent Rider maupun yang mengapresiasi fanfic ini dengan sebuah review. Chapter kali ini menjadi semakin pendek dan mungkin untuk seterusnya pun akan begitu :'D saya sadar bahwa ini cerita udah berdebu sekali dan bahkan saya pun lupa akan plot awalnya #PLAK. Bagi yang ingin mengobrol atau tanya-tanya sama saya boleh melalui PM (emang ada yg mau?) mau curhat juga boleh kok hihi^^ Akhir kata silakan menunggu lagi sampai jangka waktu yang belum dipastikan huahahaha *ketawajahat*. Dan jangan lupa Om Review om :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Typo's Everywhere. Sedikit OOC. Alur yang entah lambat entah cepat(?). Dicicil dulu sedikit demi sedikit jadi chapternya masih pendek :'V terimakasih yang sudah mau menunggu cerita abal ini =D.**

 **Selamat Membaca^^**

 **Chapter 3**

Gadis-gadis yang lain langsung mengerumuni Tenten begitu ia memasuki ruangan kamar dengan mata sembab dan berair. Langsung saja mereka membanjiri Tenten dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang malas dijawab olehnya. Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya bahwa matanya baru saja kelilipan kumbang. Jawaban yang membuat sebagian melongo sambil berpikir 'emangnya bisa?'.

Laki-laki itu, kurang ajar. Dia seenaknya saja mencium Tenten dan merebut ciuman pertamanya yang selalu di khayal-khayalkannya akan diberikan kepada sosok pemuda yang dicintainya dan melakukannya dengan lembut. Bukan dirampas dengan paksaan dan ancaman. Ini adalah pelecehan. Tenten tidak terima! Ia harus menuntut laki-laki sombong itu untuk memberinya pelajaran agar lebih menghargai wanita. Uhh tapi Tenten bisa apa? Diberi makan teratur tiga kali sehari dan dapat tempat bernaung yang layak saja seharusnya sudah membuatnya bersyukur. Apalagi pekerjaan yang diterimanya sebagai seorang 'babu' hanyalah pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah tangga yang ringan, dengan jumlah pelayan yang banyak, beberapa pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan bahkan sudah dikerjakan oleh pelayan lain tanpa disadarinya, memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi setengah menganggur karena semua pekerjaan telah diselesaikan oleh pelayan lain. Ya tak apa lah, anggap saja ciuman itu sebagai tanda terimakasih. Hanya sebatas satu ciuman semestinya tak perlu dipermasalahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke Suna. Sepertinya keadaan perusahaanmu sudah kembali stabil. Lagipula jika nanti kau sudah menjadi anggota organisasi perusahaan lima negara besar maka akan banyak yang akan membantumu bila menemui kesulitan".

Sasuke menyeruput ocha nya sambil mendengarkan penuturan Gaara yang duduk dihadapannya. Pagi ini langit terlihat lebih cerah, tidak seperti malam tadi. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu fokus pada apa yang dikatakan tuan muda Sabaku tersebut. Ia lebih memikirkan istirahatnya yang terganggu sepanjang malam. Mungkin ini karena... ahh ia sudah pasti tidak mau mengakuinya dengan lapang dada. Uchiha memang selalu menomorsatukan egonya.

"apa kau mendengarkanku?". Pertanyaan dingin dari Gaara terpaksa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang menyamar sebagai lamunan panjang.

"tentu. Kau bisa kembali kapanpun kau mau". Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Perbincangan antara Sabaku dengan Uchiha memang sangat minim, paling banyak mungkin sepatah atau dua patah kata yang disusun dalam kalimat-kalimat pendek satu sama lain. Kecuali bila tatapan-tatapan dingin yang saling bertubrukan itu dapat dihitung sebagai perbincangan. Mungkin memang perbincangan, namun hanya bagi orang-orang seperti mereka saja.

"aku memikirkan tentang sesuatu" Gaara membuka suaranya lagi, sama sekali belum menyentuh teh yang dijamu oleh tuan rumahnya, mungkin ia takut Sasuke menaburkan bubuk sianida atau semacamnya kedalam cangkir teh tersebut.

"pikirkan apapun sesukamu. Aku tak peduli" Sasuke merespon dengan tajam dan menohok.

Gaara ingin saja langsung to the point bicara dengan lelaki keras kepala dihadapannya ini. Semenjak ia pertama kali datang kesini, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sejak hari itu pun ia selalu diam-diam memperhatikannya jika tak sengaja menangkap sosoknya yang berkeliaran disekitaran rumah ini.

"gadis itu, salah satu pelayanmu yang baru tiba beberapa minggu lalu" pria berambut merah bata tersebut memulai untuk berbasa-basi.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan manik obsidiannya kearah lawan bicara, kelihatan sekali ia mendadak jadi begitu antusias entah karena penasaran atau sesuatu yang lain. Melihat respon majikan rumah yang sepertinya telah terpancing dengan kalimatnya, Gaara kembali melanjutkan.

"sebenarnya aku mengenalnya. Ia dulu bekerja di cafe ayah".

"apa peduliku?" Sasuke menyahut dengan ketus.

Gaara tidak mempedulikan pria dungu yang egonya menembus langit tersebut. Ia tetap melanjutkan lagi. "dia adalah cinta pertamaku".

Sasuke mendelik dan hampir saja tersedak liurnya sendiri. Syukurlah ia cepat menguasai diri dan memiliki pertahanan yang bagus terhadap topeng wajahnya yang tidak mudah dipecahkan begitu saja.

"itu bukan urusanku" nadanya terkesan tidak tertarik dan dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"baguslah. Dengan begitu aku bisa membawanya pergi" kali ini Gaara memberanikan diri untuk menyeruput ochanya yang hampir dingin.

Pria bermata onyx dihadapannya masih tidak bergeming. Sebenarnya Gaara dan Sasuke adalah teman semasa sekolah, dari sekolah dasar hingga jenjang sekolah menengah atas mereka selalu ditempatkan pada sekolah yang sama, belajar satu atap selama belasan tahun. Karena Uchiha dan Sabaku merupakan salah satu keluarga sukses dan menempati jajaran pemimpin-pemimpin perusahaan top di negara masing-masing, mereka harus mendapatkan yang terbaik, termasuk pendidikan. Dan hanya ada satu sekolah berpendidikan paling layak yang dinilai tepat untuk menampung anak-anak konglomerat, sehingga sekolah itu seakan menjadi tempat berkumpulnya keturunan dari orang-orang songong dengan jabatan tinggi yang berpengaruh.

Selama tahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka berdua dimulai, Sasuke dan Gaara resmi dinyatakan sebagai sepasang rival. Apapun yang dimiliki Gaara harus ada juga di tangan Sasuke. Begitupun sebaliknya, apa yang ada pada Sasuke, pasti akan menjadi milik Gaara juga. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam obsesi untuk menjadi yang nomor satu. Berlomba-lomba agar jadi yang terbaik dan berusaha untuk saling menjatuhkan. Semua tahu bahwa mereka berdua memiliki pengaruh yang sama besarnya, kekayaan dan reputasi yang sama, seolah seri. Tak ada yang benar-benar kalah ataupun menang.

Namun berkebalikan dengan keturunannya yang bak anjing dan anjing (karena anjing dan kucing mungkin terlihat jauh perbedaannya), Sabaku dan Uchiha Senior malah sama-sama mendukung dengan sangat baik. Para senior bekerjasama untuk meraih keuntungan dan kejayaan, sehingga kedua anak mereka selalu seimbang dan sama kuatnya. Hal ini jugalah yang mendasari Gaara untuk pergi berdiam di Uchiha Mansion dikarenakan mendapat titah langsung dari ayahnya untuk membantu perusahan partner kerjanya yang hampir goyah. Dan secara tak langsung memerintahkan Gaara untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan rival abadinya tersebut. Hal yang awalnya sangat ditentang oleh Gaara dan ditolaknya dengan mentah-mentah. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, mungkin pria dengan tato di dahinya itu bisa menemukan salah satu kelemahan Sasuke untuk menjatuhkannya.

"kau pikir siapa dirimu? Dengan seenaknya mau membawa pergi sesuatu yang telah menjadi milik orang lain".

Aura disekitar mereka mulai terasa pekat. Di minggu pagi ini seharusnya mereka tidak perlu berdiskusi dengan serius mengingat ini adalah salah satu hari libur yang menyenangkan.

"milikmu? Jangan mengklaim sesuatu dengan sembarangan bahwa itu adalah milikmu".

"sesuatu yang berada disini, ditempat ini semuanya adalah milikku. Ini daerah kekuasaanku. Jika kau ingin pergi dengan membawa salah satu milikku, kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu untuk memimpikan hal yang takkan terjadi".

Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan seolah melihat musuh bebuyutan satu sama lain. Dari kecil tak ada yang benar-benar ingin mengalah. Keduanya harus selalu menang. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang dimiliki oleh Gaara, dan Gaara harus mendapatkan apapun yang menjadi milik Sasuke. Mereka selalu berhasil mengungguli satu sama lain. Ketampanan? Popularitas? Jabatan? Kejayaan? Semuanya berhasil diraih keduanya dalam genggaman tangan mereka. Namun kali ini, bagi mereka yang sudah semakin dewasa, mereka sama-sama ingin mendapatkan wanita yang salah. Sasuke tidak benar-benar ingin peduli. Ia tidak peduli Gaara mau berkencan dengan wanita mana saja entahpun itu pelayan di rumahnya sendiri, sungguh ia tidak peduli apapun yang berkaitan dengan wanita. Namun kali ini Sasuke sepertinya menjadi selangkah lebih kedepan jika berhasil memiliki sesuatu yang Gaara inginkan, ia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Gaara. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya ialah pemenang yang seharusnya. Ia seolah mendapatkan _jackpot!._ Sebuah bola lampu mendadak menyala diatas kepala Sasuke. Gaara akan menelan mentah-mentah kekalahannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Tenten".

Gadis bercepol dua yang sedang membenahi letak lukisan-lukisan yang miring menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"ya, Karin?" sahutnya, menoleh pada seorang gadis berambut merah terang dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Gadis itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari lukisan dinding yang ada dihadapannya.

"menurutmu Sasuke-sama orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Karin, pipinya bersemu merah.

"eh?"

Tenten tersentak kaget, dalam pikirannya terlintas tiga kata untuk menggambarkan majikan mudanya tersebut: sadis, egois, pemaksa. Ia langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "tiga kata!". Membuat Karin terheran-heran.

"tiga kata?"

"eh, maksudku Sasuke-sama memiliki tiga sifat yaitu ramah, bijaksana, dan pekerja keras" Tenten tersenyum manis, tidak sungguh merelakan lidahnya menyebutkan perkataan bohong tersebut.

"menurutku, ia itu tampan".

Karin semakin mengamati lukisan tersebut tanpa henti, membuat Tenten penasaran lukisan apa yang sedang diamatinya? Tenten mendekat, melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding. Lukisan itu menampilkan seorang pria yang sedang berfoto dengan gaya aristokrat. Matanya menatap tajam siapapun yang melihat lukisan ini. Wajahnya sungguh angkuh, namun benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin. Ia sungguh tampan. Sasuke Uchiha.

"benar kan?" Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit kearah Tenten.

"hei Karin, kau...apakah kau menyukai Sasuke-sama?".

"bagaimana ya? Daripada suka, mungkin lebih bisa dibilang kagum" ia berseri-seri. Lanjutnya lagi "lagipula aku juga tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengharapkan Sasuke-sama. Ia takkan pernah menoleh pada gadis-gadis seperti kita yang hanya sekedar pelayan dirumahnya. Pasti tipe Sasuke-sama adalah seorang selebriti, model, atau dokter yang sukses".

Tenten begitu heran entah apa yang dikagumi dari sosok pria arogan macam Sasuke. Jika hanya sekedar ketampanannya, ia pun bisa menyaksikan lebih banyak lagi pria-pria tampan di seluruh jepang. Benar apa yang dikatakannya semalam, bahwa Sasuke hanya beruntung terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha dengan wajah tampan dan memiliki segala yang ia mau. Uangnya sungguh tak terkira lagi, jabatannya kini sudah yang paling tinggi di perusahaan Uchiha. Wanita-wanita pun berebut untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Popularitas tak perlu ditanya lagi, beragam jajaran majalah terkenal seringkali membahas pemimpin muda ini dan kharismanya yang sungguh mempesona. Kalau saja kejadian malam tadi tak pernah ada, mungkin gadis itu sudah menjadi salah satu penggemar rahasianya.

Karin dan Tenten berjalan beriringan di lorong-lorong mansion yang panjang. Hingga mereka berdua berpapasan dengan pria berambut merah itu. Karin berhenti sejenak dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika Gaara berjalan melewati berdua, menyadari bahwa itu merupakan salah satu tamu tuannya. Sementara Tenten malah menahan napasnya, ia membeku ketika Gaara hanya sekedar melewatinya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kepadanya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam ketika Karin mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Tenten tidak ikut membungkuk ketika Gaara lewat dihadapan mereka berdua.

"kau yang disana" suara Gaara terdengar dari balik punggung Tenten dan Karin. Mereka berdua sontak menoleh kebelakang.

Gaara terlihat menatap Tenten dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. "aku butuh bantuanmu sebentar" ujarnya dengan suara yang direndahkan. Menyadari bahwa tatapan mata Gaara hanya tertuju pada Tenten, Karin segera membungkuk sekali lagi dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Tenten" pamit Karin sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Gaara dan Tenten berjalan bersisian menuju gazebo tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali di kediaman Uchiha. Pondok kecil yang letaknya dekat ladang mawar milik Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat canggung dan berjalan dengan kaku.

"a-apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk anda?" tanya Tenten berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku kayu di depan pondok, sementara Tenten hanya berdiri didepannya dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

"duduklah. Tak perlu seformal itu. Aku sedang tidak membutuhkan bantuan apa-apa".

Mendengarnya, Tenten mendekat dengan ragu-ragu kearah Gaara dan duduk di sampingnya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Kebekuan yang menyelimuti mereka membuat Tenten khawatir bila Gaara dapat mendengar suara degupan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum dengan keras, seperti _loadspeaker keyboard._

"aku sudah mendengarnya" gumam Gaara. Suara beratnya mengalir di udara dengan pelan, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Tenten masih diam. Gadis itu hanya memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan gugup. Ia tahu Gaara pasti membicarakan soal alasannya berada disini saat ini. Tentang hutang-hutang itu, jadi Gaara sudah mengetahuinya.

"aku bisa membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke agar kau tak perlu berada disini lagi".

Mata coklat milik Tenten membulat terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan dari Gaara. Apa yang dimaksudkannya? Apa ia ingin membebaskan Tenten dari sini? Apakah Gaara yang akan menebus semua hutang-hutangnya?

"apa maksud anda Gaara-sama?" tanya gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

"aku bisa membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke. Kami sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Ini hanya tentang hutang-hutangmu kan? Aku bisa membantumu untuk melunasinya."

Tenten terdiam lagi. Ia mencerna baik-baik tawaran yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Dalam hati kecilnya ia sungguh ingin menerima bantuan tersebut dan segera keluar dari sini, menjalani hidup dengan normal lagi. Mencari keberadaan ayahnya. Namun ia sungguh merasa malu. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membantu ayahnya dengan usahanya. Ia malu membuat oranglain merasa kasihan padanya sehingga tergerak untuk menolongnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"anda tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu untuk membantuku, Gaara-sama." Kilah Tenten dengan cepat.

"aku sudah terlalu banyak menerima kebaikan dari anda. Sebelumnya aku sangat berterimakasih."

"tak perlu sungkan. Aku menolongmu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku akan sakit jika kau menolak niatku ini."

Ia tidak yakin atas apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Hanya saja Tenten tak ingin menyusahkan pria ini lebih banyak lagi. Kebaikan yang diberikan Gaara padanya sudah cukup banyak membantunya. Ia tak ingin berhutang budi.

"aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkan anda lebih banyak. Aku juga tak ingin berhutang budi dan merasa bersalah di sepanjang sisa hidupku karena tidak akan bisa membalas seluruh kebaikan anda."

"aku tak meminta balasan apapun darimu. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"terimakasih atas tawarannya yang sungguh berharga, tapi aku sungguh ingin menjadi berguna bagi ayahku dan membantunya dengan usahaku sendiri. Terimakasih Gaara-sama sudah mau repot-repot memperhatikanku. Anda sungguh baik."

Gaara tertegun. Tenten memang seorang gadis yang luarbiasa. Itulah yang membuat pria ini jatuh cinta padanya. Dulu saat Tenten masih bekerja di cafe nya, ia paham betul jam berapa Tenten akan datang dan bersiap-siap membenahi cafe. Gaara hafal logat bahasa Tenten ketika menyambut pelanggan di pintu depan, ia hafal nada yang dilontarkan gadis itu ketika sedang serius maupun bercanda. Ia suka melihat perubahan airmuka Tenten ketika terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ia tahu bahwa Tenten sangat menyukai kue rasa moka karena gadis itu sering menyisihkan kue moka selepas makan siang. Bagaimana senyuman Tenten ketika gadis itu kelelahan sehabis melayani pelanggan yang kelaparan, Gaara hafal semua itu. Gaara merindukan semua itu, senyuman itu. Ia merindukan gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia begitu merindukannya hingga ia ingin membawa Tenten kembali pulang. Ia merindukan Tenten.

"begitu. Aku menghargai pendapatmu." Ucap Gaara dengan lirih.

Tenten berdiri ke hadapan Gaara dan membungkuk 90º. "sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, dan aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada anda Gaara-sama."

Gaara menyentuh kedua bahu Tenten, meminta gadis itu untuk menegakkan diri kembali. Ia menatap mata cokelat meneduhkan tersebut. Mata yang begitu dirindukannya.

"hei tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Kau tau, cafe sepi tanpa dirimu."

Tenten menatap mata hijau pudar milik Gaara, mata yang indah. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu langsung menundukkan pandangannya lagi. Ia tak tau kalau cafe menjadi sepi pelanggan sejak dirinya tidak ada. Tentu saja 'sepi' yang dimaksudkan Gaara disini bukan sepi pelanggan, pengunjung cafe masih selalu ramai seperti biasa. Jenis 'sepi' yang dirasakan Gaara adalah jenis yang lain.

"ya kurasa sehabis darisini kita mungkin harus saling melupakan." Imbuh Gaara.

Tenten terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap mata Gaara lagi. "saling melupakan?".

Gaara mengangguk antusias. Membuat Tenten bertanya-tanya apakah pria baik ini telah kecewa padanya? Apakah Gaara marah pada dirinya?

"apakah maksud anda, selepas ini kita tidak akan saling mengenal lagi?" gadis itu bertanya ragu-ragu. Terselip nada kekecewaan yang begitu besar dalam suaranya, dan mata cokelat indah itu meredup.

"bukan itu yang kumaksudkan." Gaara menyentil dahi Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Pemandangan yang sangat langka, bahkan tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ia menjadi takjub sejenak.

"maksudnya mungkin kita harus saling melupakan bahwa aku pernah menjadi bos dan kau pernah menjadi pelayannya. Itu semua hanya masalalu dan sekarang kau sudah cepat sekali _move on_ mendapatkan bos yang baru, sedangkan aku masih belum bisa menemukan penggantimu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu." Ucap Gaara panjang lebar sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tenten terdiam. Maksud dari perkataan Gaara mungkinkah? Tapi mana mungkin. Pasti maksudnya Gaara belum bisa menemukan pelayan untuk menggantikan posisi Tenten di cafe, mungkin belum ada yang mengirimkan surat lamaran. Pasti seperti itu kan.

"baiklah Tenten. Senang dapat berbicara denganmu lagi."

Gadis itu cepat-cepat menjawab, "begitupun dengan saya Gaara-sama."

"aku ingin sering-sering mengunjungimu, tapi sepertinya tuan rumah mungkin akan marah jika aku melakukan itu." Ujarnya dengan nada kecewa dibuat-buat.

"kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi kapan-kapan."

Gaara kembali tersenyum kecil dan mengusap puncak kepala Tenten hingga akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Tenten yang hanya bisa melihat punggung itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih yang banyak saya haturkan buat teman-teman yang sudah mereview dengan sepenuh hati :'D Jelliesdewi, Nazliahaibara, Ran Megumi, Shikadaii, Upil Akamaru, Akira-ken, .5, Satennejyp, Shin-chan, ChocolateHazelnut, reza oktavia, dedeq seokyu, yamanaka tenten, Alociha-chan, GonokiRin, Taomio, Rahasia, Guest, Leepah764, Silverberg Norn, Hyota Sasara, Uchiha Nuari, Marin Choi, Kyulennychan, ayu mut cilllll, liepah, Yong soo Kim, dan seluruhnya silent reader yang pernah singgah untuk membaca. Terimakasih XD, mohon bantuannya agar kedepannya dapat menjadi semakin baik lagi, akhir kata Silakan berkomentar lagi tentang chapter kali ini :D**


End file.
